


Just Hold On, Baby

by fightright



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, C137cest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightright/pseuds/fightright
Summary: Miami Rick and Morty on one of their nightly adventures ;)
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys)
Kudos: 17





	Just Hold On, Baby

“Where have you been? Rick demanded, striding to the door as Morty swung it shut.  
Morty shrugged, tossing his bag on the floor. “Out.”  
“Out? Without telling me where you were going?” Rick’s eyes stared daggers, but Morty wasn’t intimidated at all.  
“Yeah.” Morty shouldered past Rick to walk farther into the room.  
Rick whipped around, grabbing Morty by the forearm, pulling him back. “Anything could’ve happened to you.”  
Morty smirked. “Be careful, Rick. You might sound as if you actually care.”  
Rick’s grip loosened as he stared at Morty, his eyes searching for an explanation. Morty jerked his arm from Rick and stomped his way upstairs, disappearing into the dark hallway. Rick’s expressionless face was still pointed to where Morty once was as his final footsteps were heard before he slammed their bedroom door.

In their room, Morty was crying; no, sobbing. His tears flooded the pillow he and Rick had shared so comfortably the previous night. He thought about all of the times Rick had walked out on him, leaving without any warning. He'd stay up waiting for him, pacing around the room, mind spinning to thoughts about all the trouble he could have run into. What if he ran into Jerry again? His black eye from their last encounter took two weeks to heal and Morty could not take that much stress again. As Morty’s tears fell, he wondered what Rick was thinking at that very moment. He quickly decided to run downstairs and apologize. At this point, he’d rather keep the peace than satisfy his ego. 

He opened the door as his eyes met Rick’s who stood wide-eyed in front of him. “Morty,” he said, in an almost panicked tone. “Baby, we gotta go.” Rick grabbed Morty by the waist, leading him out from their room and down the marble staircase.  
“Wait, Rick-” Morty started, but Rick wouldn’t let him finish.  
“Morty, don’t worry about earlier. You snuck out. It’s okay. What just came up is important, and we have to go. Do you understand?” Rick was holding Morty by both arms now, his glaring eyes sparkling from the bright light reflecting off of the moon through the sunroof and into the otherwise dark hallway. Morty stared back, eyes wide. Suddenly, Rick leaned in and kissed Morty, relieving a bit of his stress. Usually, his kisses were rough but this one was surprisingly sweet. Whatever it was that was getting Rick so worked up was definitely important.  
“Rick,” Morty breathed as their lips parted. The kiss was unexpected and he was flustered, his cheeks flushed red. Rick’s eyes blazed at him with the same serious expression. Morty got his message-no more talking, just follow him- and he finally gave in, following him downstairs and into their blue Lamborghini Veneno.

Rick started the engine as they zoomed out of the garage and into the brightly lit Miami streets. The city was filled with the sounds of party people, teenagers wailing, singing along to Pitbull and Flo Rida, as they gyrated their hips on one another. Morty wished he could have been one of those people right now. Rick’s haste was almost scaring him, but he had to admit, he enjoyed the thrill.  
The purr of the Lambo drowned out the sirens of the police cars that were heading towards their destination in front of them. Rick only noticed them when he saw them.  
“Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!” Rick cried as he swiftly pulled into the parking lot of a 7/11. When he parked, he quickly whipped out a pistol from the glove compartment, handing it to Morty.  
“Okay baby, you know how to use this thing. We practiced, remember?” Rick looked at Morty, his demeanor stoic with and a slight inflection of dread in his voice. Morty confidently replied, “Don’t worry babe. I got you.”  
A wave of pride for his boy rushed over Rick as he gently kissed Morty’s forehead, reassuring him that yes, he loves him, and Morty couldn’t have been happier. 

Rick opened the trunk of his car, pulling out his AR-15 rifle as he and Morty sneaked into the old apartment, hand in hand. Rick noticed that the cops had just left the area, so they were safe, for the time being. When they broke in through the window, Rick quickly headed towards the only bedroom in the run-down apartment. The smell of weed was suffocating, as Morty followed Rick through the dimly lit living room. Rick struggled with the door and resorted to violently knocking on it, almost cracking the wood.  
“Jerry open the fuck up!” Rick was visibly angry. His knuckles a pure white as he pounded with more force. Morty took out a bobby pin from his hair.  
“Here,” he said, simply. He skillfully unlocked the door. Rick looked down at him, shocked and turned on. Morty simply smirked at him and pointed his gun out at Jerry, who was cowering on his bed, old sheets spread over his naked body.  
“M-Morty” Jerry trembled. “W-w-what are you-”  
“Jerry. We want our money. Now,” Morty was stern when he spoke.  
Rick looked over at Morty. “Fuck, babe, you’re so hot.”  
“Jerry?” Morty questioned Jerry, choosing not to address Rick at that moment.  
Jerry cleared his throat, “Y-yeah. Yes. O-okay. In the top drawer, right behind you.”  
Morty turned around, opened the drawer, grabbed the money, and walked out. Rick was left staring at Jerry, gun still pointed at him.  
“Babe, are you coming?” Morty called out from the dingy living room.  
“Coming!” Rick called back, shutting the door, and they both ran back out into the cool night air and into the warm car.  


The car ride back home was fast. Rick actually had never driven this fast- they were back home in under ten minutes.  
Rick and Morty hastily stumbled their way toward the front door, laughing, practically screaming. Rick was about to unlock the door but instead said, “Do the thing,” his face excited like a puppy, eyes bright. Morty swiftly took the bobby pin out of his hair and, once again, unlocked the door within five seconds. Rick’s raised brow and smirk told Morty that he wanted him, all of him, right that very second. Morty tossed his bobby pin over his shoulder and walked backwards into the house, pulling Rick toward him by the collar of his shirt, closing the door behind him and pressing his body against the door. He stared up into his eyes, so warm and inviting. Rick noticed how innocent Morty’s eyes looked and he almost could not believe that he was holding a gun just thirty minutes ago. Now, his hand was sliding towards something else. Morty felt Rick’s hard-on through his thick blue jeans. Rick let out a soft moan as he crept his hand underneath Morty’s light blue crop top. Their breathing picked up as Morty got down onto his knees in front of Rick, skillfully unbuckling his belt. He slid down his pants and felt his hardening length through his boxers. He looked up at Rick while slipping the fabric off of him. Rick’s fingers caressed Morty’s bleach blonde hair. He noticed the glitter around his eyes and cheeks, sparkling in the sliver of light that peeked through the uncovered window beside them. His golden skin glimmered brightly and Rick was in awe. In awe of his perfect boy. How did he get so lucky.  
Morty teased his throbbing cock, gently caressing the shaft as he placed his lips on the tip. He licked off the precum, staring directly into Rick’s eyes. Rick almost couldn’t take the sight, it was so perfect. Suddenly, and without warning, Morty took in his length fully, the tip hitting the back of his throat as he sucked hard. Rick’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he pushed Morty’s head farther down, wanting to feel as much pleasure as possible.  
“Ugh, yes, baby, just like that,” Rick breathed as he looked up at the ceiling. Morty developed a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as Rick continued to moan. Morty’s throat ached after a few minutes until Rick finally came into his mouth. Morty wasn’t done giving him a show; he opened his mouth showing off all of the cum Rick had produced, then, with a single swallow, it was all gone. Morty haughtily stood up and kissed Rick, taking his warm, wet tongue into his mouth. When they parted, he looked up into his eyes, smiled, and slowly strutted up the spiral marble staircase, looking back at Rick who was staring at him, mouth agape. His tight little body glowed under the crystal chandelier. Rick was astounded.  
“So, are you coming?” Morty asked playfully, winking at his man.  
Rick’s grin was wide as he briskly nodded, and ran up the steps behind Morty, both of them laughing their way into the master bedroom.


End file.
